Various power-operated log splitting devices including vehicle mounted log splitters are known in the prior art. The following known prior art U.S. patents of general interest in relation to the present invention are made of record herein under the provisions of 37 CFR 1.56: Nos.
3,077,214 PA1 3,319,675 PA1 3,356,115 PA1 3,760,854 PA1 3,938,567 PA1 4,081,008 PA1 4,112,985.
The present invention seeks to improve on prior art vehicular leg splitters in terms of simplicity of construction, economy of manufacturing and efficiency and safety of operation. In accomplishing these objectives, a sturdy mount for the log splitter is firmly attached to the front bumper of a vehicle, such as a pick-up truck. The log splitter includes an extensible and retractable hydraulic cylinder on the mount receiving pressurized fluid from the power steering pump of the vehicle through a simple control valve on the back of the mount having an actuator accessible at the front of the mechanism. A log splitting wedge is fixed at the far end of the mount in opposition to a ram head advanced and retracted relative to the splitting wedge by the hydraulic cylinder. A safety guard for the sharpened edge of the wedge and to protect the operator swings horizontally on a vertical axis pivot between active and inactive positions under influence of a chain and sprocket drive connected to the ram head through an actuating rod and also connected to a biasing spring which urges the guard to the inactive position when the ram head is advanced by the cylinder to split the log. When the ram head retracts, the safety guard is positively driven to the active or safety position against spring tension and this is a safety feature, in that spring tension is not relied upon to activate the guard but only to de-activate it.